


Следят не только люди

by hisaribi



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что много платят лишь за сложную работу.
Kudos: 1





	Следят не только люди

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Девушка напряженно просматривала предложения о работе в местной газете, держа в руках красный маркер. На барной стойке рядом справа лежал маркер черного цвета, слева же был мобильный телефон. В этом маленьком уютном кафе всегда тихо: основной наплыв посетителей случается лишь вечером. Сейчас в зале, помимо Петуньи, находился лишь Пра-Сурок, но он не являлся одним из тех официантов, кто стал бы заводить разговор первым. Петунью очень радовало то, что никто не отвлекает и не раздражает пустой болтовней. Она только что потеряла работу и найти новую для нее сейчас было жизненно необходимо - у неё заканчивалось чистящее средство! А когда оно закончится, то что делать? Ведь тогда микробы будут просто везде и всюду! Петунья этого просто не переживет!  
Глаза сами наткнулись на объявление: “Кассир в ночную смену в магазине. 2/2.” Адрес - не далеко от ее дома, оклад - достаточно приемлемый. Девушка взяла телефон и позвонила по указанному ниже контактному номеру телефона. Работодатель - мужчина с хрипловатым баритоном - как-то подозрительно быстро принял Петунью на работу, даже не назначив собеседования, сказав сразу, когда выходить на смену. Однако, девушка сейчас была рада любой возможности. Тем более, платили хорошо.

Первый рабочий день. Ночь. Первая рабочая ночь. Петунья улыбалась и понимающе кивала головой, внимательно слушая объяснения управляющего о том, в чем заключается работа и основные ее нюансы. Алкоголь не продавать, сигареты – только с паспортом, при любой подозрительной активности – под столом, на котором касса, есть красная кнопка, передающая сигнал в полицию. Петунья не стала переспрашивать, что означает подозрительная активность. Ведь действительно, что это может означать, кроме как драки на улице, лиц в нетрезвом состоянии или воров?  
Девушка села возле кассы, оглядываясь: магазин новый, поэтому почти все поверхности, еще не пострадавшие от тяжелых загрязнений, отражали окружающее, будто зеркала. Возле кассы так же было чисто и убрано. Это безумно нравилось Петунье - такой аккуратности она не видела уже давно. Радостная улыбка появилась на её лице, девушка даже начала тихонько напевать любимую мелодию. По ночам покупателей немного, Петунью даже удивляло, что для такой простой работы платят далеко не копейки. Девушка сидела за кассой ровно до трех часов ночи, смотря вокруг и улыбаясь редким покупателям. Однако, ей это наскучило. Она полу легла на кассовую стойку, смотря на дверь. За нею ничего не происходило, лишь темнота. Фонарь, который горел над входом, пару раз мигнул и погас. Девушка чуть сжала губы, скривив их набок, и свела брови вместе - теперь она не сможет увидеть, если кто-то будет идти в магазин, до той самой секунды, пока он не окажется возле двери. Свет во всем магазине пару раз мигнул, но не погас. Петунья вздохнула: неужели у них проблемы с проводкой? Девушка для себя решила, что сообщит об этом начальнику. Она вполне понимала - если свет выключится, то толку от того, что она нажмет красную кнопку в случае опасности, не будет. Тем более, если что-то пропадет – в этом будет виновата она. А Петунья даже не знала, где находятся ключи, чтобы в случае чего закрыть магазин.  
Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так. Звук тикающих часов действовал на нервы по одной простой причине – он не совпадал с тем, который издавали её домашние. Однако, к этому можно было привыкнуть.  
Глухой удар чего-то живого о стекло. Петунья вздрогнула и вскрикнула, выпрямляясь и глядя на Лампи, который врезался в стеклянную поверхность двери. Девушка выдохнула, когда этот лось-покупатель еще раз попытался пройти в дверь. Петунья привлекла его внимание жестом, показав, что нужно взяться за дверную ручку и потянуть. Лампи несколько секунд без выражения смотрел на девушку, затем опустил голову и только тогда заметил ручку. Посетитель рассмеялся и дернул дверь на себя, заходя внутрь. Вроде, на улице дождя давно не было, и вообще было сухо, но высокий молодой человек оставлял после себя мокрые, грязные следы. Глаза Петуньи расширились от ужаса. Если сейчас же не вымыть это, то все застынет и смыть потом – будет проблемно. Да и вообще, на стекле были отпечатки лица Лампи. Девушка потребовала у покупателя вытереть ноги о коврик около двери. Он сначала удивленно посмотрел на Петунью, затем взглянул на свои следы, глупо рассмеялся и пошел к коврику, вытирая ноги и обходя свои следы. Между тем, девушка пошла к грязи, держа в руках швабру. Быстро вытерев все, пока Лампи задумчиво выбирал консервы возле стеллажа, Петунья вздохнула и направилась к двери, открывая её и выходя наружу, чтобы вытереть отпечаток морды Лампи. Ведь стекло должно быть чистым. Таким, как было только совсем недавно, таким, чтобы покупатель даже не увидел его. Разумеется, это не входило в прямые обязанности Петуньи, но от этого ей самой стало бы легче на душе.  
Лампи стоял возле кассы и раздраженно стучал ногой по полу, глядя на наручные часы. Будто ему в три часа ночи с банкой бобов есть куда спешить. Петунья неловко улыбнулась, брызгая на стекло очистителем, и протирая его. Она вытирала стекло, когда свет внутри вновь мигнул. Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота. Петунья собралась было открыть дверь, но в следующую секунду с той стороны двери вновь что-то врезалось. Свет включился и Петунья удивленно посмотрела внутрь: с другой стороны стекла было красное пятно. Девушка вскрикнула и сделала шаг назад. Лампи нигде не было видно, но там, где он только что стоял, был развод красного цвета. И что-то капало с потолка.

Магазин прикрыли на один день, а затем он перестал работать в ночные смены. Петунье выплатили за ночь и уволили, ничего не объяснив Девушка вновь сидела в кафе все за той же барной стойкой и просматривала объявления о работе. Только теперь она черным маркером зачеркнула все предложения на вакансию «кассир». Про-Сурок все так же молча мыл стаканы. Петунья вздохнула. Красным маркером она обвела все предложения о работе официанткой, затем взяла лежащий вновь слева телефон и начала звонить. Взяли лишь в третьем кафе. Тоже быстро, тоже с довольно большим окладом, но Петунье это опять же не показалось подозрительным.

Первый рабочий день. Черные рабочие брюки, идеально выглаженная белая рубашка, поверх черная безрукавка и черная бабочка. Девушка внимательно слушала наставления начальника, как и две другие новенькие официантки – Гиглз и Флэйки. Обе так же были в форме. Кафе было больше того, в котором Петунья проводила свои дни в поисках работы, посетителей огромное количество и все выглядят презентабельно, как довольно богатые люди. Петунья с улыбкой осматривалась, ожидая, когда ей дадут поручение, скажут обслужить какой-нибудь столик. Все шло идеально. Прекрасное кафе, чистые и опрятные посетители, добродушные работники. Во всяком случае, теперь она была не одна. Посетители здесь были всегда, поэтому без работы было остаться невозможно. Там принеси, там унеси, там протри, там прими заказ… к концу дня Петунья ужасно устала. Ноги жутко ныли из-за пусть и устойчивых, но крайне неудобных туфель. Девушка села на стул, выдохнув. Рабочая смена близилась к концу, и она была безумно этому рада. Хотя уже не хотелось чего-либо делать, кроме как упасть на кровать лицом вниз, Петунья смогла собрать в себе силы и встать, чтобы вынести мусор. Сегодня это была обязанность Гиглз, но она все еще была занята с клиентами, поэтому Петунья решила сделать это за неё. Пакет был достаточно легкий - в нем всего лишь салфетки и прочий достаточно легкий мусор, в том числе и ничтожной важности ненароком забытые вещи покупателей, типа записочек-напоминалок.  
Улица встретила девушку прохладой. Той самой, которая не пробирает до костей, но оставляет после себя неприятные мурашки. Петунья открыла мусорный бак и закинула туда пакет, сразу вытаскивая из кармана влажные платочки и протирая свои руки, затем кинула использованные средства гигиены в тот же бак и закрыла его локтем. Петунья потянулась и хотела было направиться обратно, чтобы переодеться и пойти домой, а заодно и получить расчет, но остановилась, услышав тихое жалобное мяуканье. Девушка огляделась и пошла на звук. Возле бака сидел маленький пушистый котёнок. Петунья умиленно выдохнула и села на корточки рядом. Маленький котенок продолжал истошно мяукать. Девушка улыбнулась и протянула руку, чтобы погладить животное, но почти в ту же секунду её глаза распахнулись от ужаса, и она отшатнулась, будто ошпаренная - этот котёнок сидел на земле возле мусорного контейнера. Ясно, что он был рожден где-то здесь. И был очень грязным. Девушка поёжилась. Она только что чуть этого не коснулась. Петунья фыркнула и встала, отходя к двери.  
Хлюп-хлюп-хлюп. Скрежет. Звук ломающихся костей. Девушка застыла, держа свою руку на уровне дверной ручки. На уровне лица Петуньи находилось крохотное стеклянное окошко. Что-то красное и вязкое выплеснулось на него, мешая увидеть, что происходит внутри. Её словно оглушило. Это безумно напомнило ей произошедшее несколько дней назад. Она не слышала ничего четкого, лишь какофонию звуков: мяуканье котенка, приглушенные визги, ломающиеся кости и звук погрома. Петунья сделала шаг назад, отходя от двери и тяжело дыша, словно бежала марафон. Хотя, наверное, ей и стоило бы убежать куда подальше. Секунда промедления и Петунья бросается в сторону улицы.

Кафе закрыли на следующий день. Ей дают расчет и говорят, что их закрывают. Владелец кафе весь бледный, но, по-крайней мере, стоящий на ногах. О том, что именно произошло, Петунья узнает лишь из газет. Все посетители и персонал мертвы, а их тела выглядят так, словно их пропустили сквозь мясорубку. Полиция отказывается давать какую-либо информацию для прессы. И, как итог, Петунья вновь без работы.

Тихое кафе с единственным неразговорчивым барменом. Только в этот раз в руках Петуньи черный маркер, которым она попросту зачеркивает все предложения о работе кассиром и официантом. В результате такой тщательной коррекции объявлений, основная часть газеты была перечеркнута. Разумеется, в грузчики девушка бы не пошла. Как и в работы, связанные со специальностью, которой у нее попросту не было. Петунья вздохнула, закрыла черный маркер и отложила его в сторону. Теперь пришла очередь поработать красному. Девушка задумчиво читала оставшиеся объявления. Няня. На каждый четверг, с семи до полуночи. Петунья обвела это объявление в овал и потянулась к телефону, набирая номер.  
На другом конце трубки ответил приятный мужской голос. На фоне был слышен детский смех. Судя по звукам шипения и шкворчания, Поп, именно так звали будущего работодателя, что-то готовил. Небольшой разговор, а также то, что сегодня уже можно приступить. Оклад немаленький, тем более, если будет лишь один день. Она сможет устроиться еще на одну работу, в таком случае. Девушка слабо улыбнулась. В последнее время деньги на работе были безумно легкие. Не считая того, что на следующий день она работу теряла и больше ничего не получала.

Милый домик. Светлый. Девушка поправила цветок в своих волосах и нажала на звонок. Дин-дон, дин-дон. Дверь открылась через несколько секунд. В дверях стоял мужчина - не молодой, но еще не старый, средних лет. Обычный обмен любезностями и объяснение, что нужно делать. Маленький мальчик лежал на диване, закинув ноги на спинку и держа в руках самолет, изображая звук его полета жужжанием. Папаша подошел к малышу и поцеловал его в лоб. Мальчик с волнистыми волосами радостно рассмеялся, затем сел на диване и помахал отцу рукой. Петунья с улыбкой наблюдала за ним - спокойный тихий ребенок. Однако, стоило двери закрыться за отцом, он перевел взгляд на девушку. Пустой и безразличный. В целом, он был таким даже тогда, когда он смотрел на отца, только теперь улыбка сошла с его губ ребенка. Петунья добродушно улыбалась и подошла к мальчику, пытаясь завести с ним разговор. Некоторое время он смотрел на неё, затем сел на диван и продолжил играть с самолетиком. Девушка не подала виду и села на кресло возле ребенка. Она наблюдала за ним некоторое время, затем вздохнула и вытащила из сумки книгу, начиная её читать. Со временем, незаметно для Петуньи, звук детского голоса становился все тише и тише. Когда девушка подняла взгляд от строк книги, ребенок молча сидел на диване и смотрел прямо перед собой; самолетик выпал из его рук. Поп не предупреждал о таком. Девушка обеспокоенно потянулась к телефону и попыталась набрать номер отца мальчика. Но вместо звонка был лишь шум. Петунья удивленно посмотрела на на мобильный телефон. Между тем, Каб чуть склонил голову на бок, смотря не саму няню, но куда-то поверх её плеча. Девушка вздрогнула всем телом, затем встала и пролепетала что-то мальчику, быстро направляясь к телефонной трубке стационарного телефона. Ребенок наблюдал за ней все так же, без выражения, затем спрыгнул с дивана и пошел следом. Но линия не работала. Девушка вдохнула и выдохнула, пытаясь успокоить подступающий к горлу страх. Дети и животные очень чувствительны к чему-то “паранормальному”. Пусть Петунья и не верила во все это, неприятное чувство не покидало её. И она оказалась отключена от мира из-за того, что ни один телефон не работал. Выйти из дома и оставить ребенка она не могла. Взять ребенка с собой и пойти поздно вечером на улицу - слишком рискованно. Петунья нервно прикусила губу, глядя в окно. Мальчик подергал её за рукав, привлекая внимание. Когда она отреагировала на него, Каб открыл рот и показал туда указательным пальцем. Верно, время ужина. Петунья, несколько бледная, кивнула и пошла на кухню. Мальчик следовал за ней, держа в руке самолетик и играясь с ним. Девушка достала из холодильника еду и переложила её в тарелку, направляясь к микроволновке, когда ей в спину врезался пластиковый самолетик. В ту же секунду свет во всем доме мигнул и погас. Петунья удивленно посмотрела назад, и её глаза расширились от ужаса: маленький мальчик стоял в центре комнаты, чуть склонив голову набок. Все ящики и шкафчики на кухне были открыты. В воздухе возле ребенка висели острые предметы и их целью явно был не он сам. У Каба были закрыты глаза, но затем он наклонил голову в другую сторону и открыл их. Глаза с черным белком смотрели все так же бессмысленно. Страх сковал Петунью. Она не могла даже шевельнуться, не зная, стоит ли ей. Ведь висящие ножи явно двигаются быстрее неё. Да и укрыться здесь негде. Вдох-выдох. Девушка моргнула. Это была все та же комната, никаких летающих ножей, свет горит, только вот… мальчика нигде не было видно. Петунья поставила еду в микроволновку и включила, направляясь в гостиную и тихо зовя Каба по имени. Но в доме было тихо.  
Хлопок в ладоши.  
Девушка вздрогнула и посмотрела в сторону, с которой раздался этот звук. Выше по лестнице. Петунья посмотрела в сторону выхода. Желание выйти и в этот раз было велико, но… она не могла позволить себе, чтобы что-то случилось с этим маленьким мальчиком. Поэтому она осторожно пошла наверх, придерживаясь за перила. В доме было тихо. Казалось, девушка могла услышать своё сердцебиение. Свет мигнул еще раз, но продолжал гореть. Хлопок в ладоши раздался из самой дальней комнаты. Девушка сглотнула, пытаясь прогнать подступивший к горлу ком, и направилась туда. Может, мальчик решил поиграть… Петунья несколько нервно улыбнулась. Да, с ножами и темнотой.  
Девушка открыла дверь в комнату, из которой раздался хлопок. Но там было пусто. Это определенно была детская, но самого Каба не было видно. Хлопок раздался из шкафа. Петунья вздрогнула, напряженно глядя на большой старый шкаф.  
Вдох-выдох.  
Девушка быстро подошла и резко распахнула дверцы. Мальчик тихо лежал внизу на одежде и тихо дышал. Он спал. Он просто спал. Петунья выкинула из головы хлопки и наклонилась, вытаскивая ребенка из шкафа и прижимая его к себе.  
Два хлопка. Из шкафа, к которому она стояла спиной. В котором только что было пусто. Мелкая дрожь прошла по всему телу. Петунья молча, не оглядываясь пошла к выходу из комнаты, крепко прижимая к себе Каба. Мирно спящего ребенка. Свет мигнул в очередной третий раз, только больше уже не вернулся. Темнота.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
